Pregnancy Before Marriage
by OneShotForMyPain
Summary: Another JohnxTrish ONE-SHOT.


_If you're getting married----arranged----, you have no choice but to do it._

**It Was Him...**

A nightmare... why am _I _wearing _this_? It's pretty weird that I'm being forced to wear a stupid pink dress. I always hated pink. Anyways, it's the night where my parents are going to make a stupid fixed marriage with someone I literally don't know---and love.

There was someone who's always circling around my punky mind. It was the guy who kept me for the whole night (almost a month ago) while I was drunk. Oh, I slept with him. He was handsome, tall, a gentleman and my hero---I don't know what is his name but I am still hoping that I'll be able to see his freaking cute face again. Okay, the reason why am I---the rich family's daughter---getting drunk for the rest of the night was my boyfriend, Chris, cheated on me. He was with another bitch whose name is Jillian Hall. God, I am _way _prettier and sexier than that whore. But never mind, maybe someone deserves me better than him. And after that night weeks later, I've been feeling weird and dizzy and all that. But I would never ever ever ever make a conclusion saying that I'm pregnant because, I'm still a V.

"Miss, your prince is waiting for you..." one of our housemaid, Jane said as she gestured me to the door then to the gigantic stairs, that I always hated.

I really hate the way I look right now, my blond hair was in laid in curls that's flowing down my neck to my shoulders and high heels I mean, high hells, this night is going to be a lot worse than hell. Ugh, my parents are having conversation with a couple.

It was a miracle that I reached the marble floor of my house.

"Trish!" my mom called, excited. I groaned and rolled my eyes in front of them. My mom grabbed my hand and dragged me to the guests.

"What a wonderful daughter you have there!" a man who looked rich as my father said.  
I mocked a smile. I always am rude.

"Thanks." I faked because I felt someone pinched me on the side.

"So , where's your son?" My dad asked.

"Oh, he's" ---he looked around and pointed at a tall guy whose back is only that I can see--- "there..."

The tall man turned around... Damn...

I faced the stairs.

"John, it's really a pleasure on meeting you..." I heard my parents say and my dad dragged me by the arm as I shut my eyes close.

"This is Trish, your fiance..." His parents introduced me to him.

I opened my eyes slowly as I could.

"You..." John gasped.

"Do you two know each other?" Mrs. Cena asked.

"Um, no, no, no. Coincidence..." I lied. I slept with HIM!

"John?" Mrs. Cena looked at me disapprovingly with my answer.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" John asked me.

I looked at my parents with a worried glance and again, I was being dragged... But this time, by John.

---

"Why are you dragging me here?" I asked, we were at the balcony of our house.

"You were with me a month ago right?" he asked me.

"Yeah... but..."

"Damn, are you feeling a little weird on yourself like weeks ago?"

"Wait, why are you asking me this?"

"Because..."

"What?" I'm getting furious...

"You might be pregnant." I see that his face is a little worried.

"How dare you! You can't say that to me! I'm still obviously a virgin!" I yelled at him.

"God! You didn't know what happened the night that were together?!"

"We didn't do anything what lovers should do!"

"We did it!"--- his voice is serious--- "We were both drunk and you forced me to do it with you!"

Was this really true? I can't be pregnant. I just can't!

"Come with me." I said.

We passed by our parents hand in hand. They are probably thinking that we've already developed feelings so quick.

"Get your car and drive me to the pharmacy." I told him. He just followed me.

---

Pharmacy...

"How do you use this thing?" I asked the phamacist while I was toying with the small box. Pregnancy test.

The lady told me how to use it. If it's positive then I'm pregnant.

I used their restroom and the result came within a few minutes. I want John to see it first. I handed it to John. Let him read it for me.

He didn't read it. He just stared and slid it onto his pocket. "Get in." he said.

John brought me to a small garden near a mansion.

"What if you're pregnant?" he asked me.

"I don't know what to do. Could you tell me the goddamn result?" I commanded.

"You are..." he whispered. Damn!

Is that possible? Anyways, I don't care if I'm pregnant or not because I'm going to marry a hot guy like him!!!

-------

Readers, kindly add you brief conclusion or what are the possible things that could happen as a review and that would be gladly appreciated. This is a one-shot story and that's all.

Respectfully yours,

Lee

OKAY! I'M SO FREAKIN BORED AND I CAME UP WITH THIS IDEA! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!


End file.
